8bitmmofandomcom-20200213-history
Famous Bitizens
The primary server is home to many bitizens however there is a select few who had reached 8bit fame! Famous bitizens are normally online often and use the chat frequently. There is no guide to becoming 8bit famous however chatting regularly and creating quests and towns are good ways to gain some recognition . Also doing very generous things help a lot. Value Value being a moderator is one of the most recognisable bitizens. Often speaking and being helpful in the chat many bitizens have come to love him. Holding three quests to his name and a rare item museum Value has become a modern 8bit celeb who has remained humble throughout 8bit stardom. Value is also known for his love of glass. Sage Sage who is another moderator is more recognisable from his building and clothing styles. Owning the most expensive clothing in 8bitmmo has not only made him a style icon but has increased his 8bit fame! He builds dynamic structures which makes him more recognisable in the community. Although less talkative than his fellow moderator Value, Sage is still one of the most recognisable bitizens. Setk Having the title of producing one of the first ten player made quests in the game Setk has never been out of the 8bit spotlight. Always talking in the chat and helping others he has always been one of the most friendly bitizens who have risen to fame. Setk is also known for his ingenuity and love of marble blocks and eggs. Marbelz Marbelz is one of those friends of celebrities. He is often friendly in the chat and many people look up to him for that. He is also an avid believer in the meep lore and treats it like a religion. Pikachu789 Known for always talking in the chat it is most likely that one of the first people any new player talks to is Pikachu, He is always helpful and despite his rather lesser sense of style he has recently climbed towards the spotlight. Madman2002 Known for being an all round helpful and kind player. often giving out plat items, gold, large plots etc. He is known to impersonate the fashion styles of many players and has earned the nickname: the impersonator. Rich players or lucky players often like to mock madman by wearing items such as the top hat, plat suit and monocle which he does not own. He normally dons a ninja mask, santa hat (from 2013) and pimp suit when he is not impersonating other players clothing styles. He is well known for giving out free gold (2-2.5k gold) to players during bitmas 2014 Chris_RamosCategory:PlayersCategory:Famous players Chris can get upset and explode in just some ticks (pumpkin joke).He's know for being mayor of Unreal,Soda and Can (his 3 most known towns). He has can be rude with stranger but he's sweet with his 8bit Family (every player that plays everyday with him and its kind with him). He is a real Argentinian Patriot and sometimes makes some pixel art. His economy: Its like mountains,not too much to say,he wagers all his gold on dubs and slots. He also claims to play for 20 hours a day so sleeping isntt common for him sadly. Betaruler Betaruler is a well known bitzen mainly for inventing the team pvp arena upstairs of /tele jackpot and is also one of the 3 linked telepads in the pvp area at /root. Betaruler is also well known for being very generous and often giving plat items to bits in need. Also he invented the VERY popular offline platinum shop at /tele platinum which functions even while the owner of the item is offline. Also a well known player for making 8bitmmo fan art. TheKyro TheKyro or Kyro as he is often called is a famous mod in 8bitmmo. His title is: best IRC. He is a fair and dank mod with a love for steak. Kyro is the mayor of the famous once thriving Detroit which was turned into belair which was turned into belair the games town. Kyro is the first person to have made a dubs game in 8bitmmo and also made the original arena at /tele dubs in his town belair. He also hosts many mini games such as safe pit, money pit and open safe contests. Because of kyro owning the big town belair people often called him the fresh prince of belair. he now wears a tophat, plat suit and ninja mask but used to wear a pimp suit, multi hat and ninja mask. Kyro is said to be Lenny born on earth.